


DC Drabbles

by missionsofabluebeetle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Coming Out, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Mind Invasion, Mpreg, Multi, Quotations, Romance, Singing, Stakeout, Tumblr Prompt, relationship exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missionsofabluebeetle/pseuds/missionsofabluebeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DC Drabbles from my Tumblr based on Tumblr drabble game prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superman/Batman - “I assure you, there is nothing primitive about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So the following drabbles were prompted on my tumblr using [this drabble game](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/128151559428/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-i-write-you-a).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark accidentally lets slip an insecurity while he and Bruce are on a stakeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superbat #39 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131153729043/clarkbruce-with-39-please))

**“I assure you, there is nothing primitive about me.”  
** Bruce turned his head slightly to give Clark an evaluating look. “I never said you were.” He was using his batman-voice, leaning over the edge of the building.  
Clark hmmphed and leant against a gargoyle. There were a lot of gargoyles in Gotham. Clark had thought about commenting on it, but he was pretty sure Bruce’s ancestors had a big hand in the architecture. He looked over Bruce, his bat cape, the dark shades of his uniform. Scratch that, he was _certain_ the Wayne’s had had a hand in Gotham architecture. It would definitely tie in with the Wayne’s he knew. He’d never met a more solemn child than Damian.  
Bruce tilted his head back to Clark when he didn’t reply. “Is this about the party earlier?”  
Clark hmmphhed again.  
Bruce stood up. “Didn’t think you’d be one for gossip.”  
Clark moved to the side of the building and gazed into the warehouse they were watching. “You know, if we moved now-”  
“They’re in constant contact with the approaching vehicle,” Bruce cut in. “They give any sign of trouble and the deal’s off. They’re prepared for me, which is why I need you here.” He paused. “You’re avoiding the issue.”  
“I wasn’t aware there was an issue.” Clark could be clipped and unmovable too, if he wanted.  
In one of his rare moments of affection, Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. “ _Clark_ ,” he said in a warning tone.  
“Clark works best on the journalist side of celebrities.”  
“We’re publicly dating. Clark Kent is celebrity by association.” He squeezed Clark’s shoulder. “It’s a bit late for doubts.”  
“I’m not doubting anything.” Clark stood up and offered him his hand. “The truck just arrived. We should get going.”  
Bruce’s eyes narrowed, but he accepted the hand. “This isn’t over.”


	2. The Joker/Harley Quinn - “Your heart is my piñata.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker contemplates Harley and poetry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker/Harley #14 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131154864208/psst-jokerharley-14-slinks-back-to-the))

**“Your heart is my piñata.” The Joker was holding Harley’s chin gently between his fingers.  
** Harley looked back up at him with adoration. “You _said it_ , Mr J.,” she told him. “All yours,” she added with a purr.   
“I wonder how many hits it would take to break open,” Joker mused as if she hadn’t spoken. “And what type of candy would fall out.” His ever-lasting grin widened.  
Harley blinked twice. “I don’t know about candy Mr J.,” she touched her breast. “I’ve never found anything but blood and muscle inside people’s hearts.”  
The Joker sighed dramatically and dropped his hand. “No sense of poetry,” he bemoaned to the roof. “What happened to art? Oh these millennials!”  
Harley’s eyebrow twitched as if she was trying to decipher his words. “Aw sugah,” she said finally. “No one will ever understand poetry like you.”  
Joker straightened his jacket proudly. “That’s why I’m sure you’ll _lovvvveeee_ my latest trick,” he cackled. He bowed towards her elegantly, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. “It’ll be a poem to _die_ for.”  
“So romantic,” Harley whispered to herself as the Joker strode out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this ship is called, anyone wanna enlighten me?


	3. Batman/Superman - “Do not eat that cupcake. You are already sweet enough.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tries out a cheesy pick-up line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBat #17 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131157463613/17-17-17-17-with-clark-and-bruce-please-and))

**“Do not eat that cupcake. You are already sweet enough.”  
** There was a pause. Then Clark snorted. “What?”  
Bruce shrugged and stole the cupcake. Clark was too confused to protest.  
“You complained I was too smooth,” Bruce explained.   
“So you decided to go cheesy?”  
Bruce winked at him and walked away.  
Clark’s mouth dropped open and he raced, blurring to the sight, to block Bruce’s path. He played casual, leaning against the doorway. “A cheesy Batman,” he mused aloud.  
Bruce gave him an unimpressed look and bit into the cupcake.  
“I think you just wanted my cupcake.”  
Bruce hummed and took another bite. “They are great cupcakes.”  
“I’ll let Ma know you liked them.” Clark moved quickly, retaking his cupcake.  
Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
Clark leant down and kissed his hair. “Mine.”  
“Me or the cupcake?”  
Clark laughed.


	4. Beast Boy/Raven - “Did you notice that I was clicking my fingers, clearing my throat and banging my spoon on the table?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy has tickets to Pretty Pretty Pegasus Live. What choice does Raven have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBRae #24 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131158282553/raven-and-beats-boy-24-please))

**“Did you notice that I was clicking my fingers, clearing my throat and banging my spoon on the table?” Beast Boy demanded finally.  
** “You always make noise,” Raven said dryly.  
“I was _trying_ to get your attention.”  
Raven sighed and put aside her book. “Talk. Quickly.”  
“Sure Rave.” He slicked back his hair.  
Raven glared at him. “Five.” She began counting. “Four.”  
Beast’s eyes widened dramatically and his hand flung up.  
“What are they?”  
“Tickets!” Beast Boy explained hurriedly. “To Pretty Pretty Pegasus Live!”  
Raven froze, her gaze narrowing onto the tickets. “Pretty Pretty Pegasus….Live?” Her voice was very small.  
Beast Boy gave her a hopeful smile. “Yeah, I thought we could…”  
“Yes,” she said immediately.  
Beast Boy blinked. “Really?” he squeaked. “I mean… really?” he asked again.  
Raven gave him one of her smiles, one of the _actually_ nice ones. “Sure.”  
Beast Boy nodded once. “Great!” he said. Then he turned and walked out of the room, still a little shocked.  
Raven’s hand slipped inside her cape and she pulled out a ticket. She smiled as it burnt up in her hand. She’d much prefer to go with Beast Boy anyway.


	5. Beast Boy/Raven - “Your heart is my piñata."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy tries to be romantic. Raven is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBRae #14 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131208142338/i-just-saw-14-can-i-request-beast-boy-and-raven))

**“Your heart is my piñata.” Beast Boy purred at Raven.  
** Raven rolled her eyes. “That is not romantic.”  
“Sure it is Rave. You, me, piñatas, what’s not to love?”  
“You.”  
Beast Boy pouted and he slung an arm over her shoulders. “C’mon Raven, you know you love me, deep down. Deep, deep, _deep_ down.” He gave her an evaluating look. “Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep-”  
“Beast Boy!” Raven cut him off. “Piñatas. Are not. Romantic.”  
Beasty’s eyes widened dramatically. “Even heart shaped ones?”  
“Not if you’re going to BEAT IT TILL IT BREAKS OPEN!”  
Beast Boy flinched and dropped his arm. He gave her a dejected look. “I guess you’re right,” he said sadly. He began to slink away.  
“Wait,” Raven said. Even after all this time she had no idea how he could make himself look like such a kicked puppy.  
He turned hopefully towards her and she sighed.  
“I guess..” she said carefully. “If you took away the piñata…there might be something there to love.”  
Beast Boy frowned as he decoded her words. Then he grinned, rushing back and taking her hand. “See I told you!” he crowed. “Deep, deep,deep, _deep_ down… you love me!”


	6. The Joker/Harley Quinn - “I’m not going to lie to you. I want your babies.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker and Harley try to outmanipulate each other. In the end, they both get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker/Harley #20 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131217775213/erm-20-for-the-joker-and-harley-if-you-can))

**“I’m not going to lie to you. I want your babies.”** **Harley leant over the desk, elbows on the desk, subconsciously using her upper arms to push her breasts together. For anyone else the image would have been, at the _very_ least, worth a second glance. The Joker barely spared her a second, eyes flicking straight back to his ‘plans’, what most people would only see as a crudely drawn crayon map.  
** “I left them back in the Asylum, sweetums, but you’re free to go after them.”  
Harley giggled, circling the desk and plopping herself onto his lap. “Oh, you’re so _funny_ , Mr J.”  
The Joker leant back in his chair and he laughed too. “That’s my raison d'être.”  
“Raisins…” Harley repeated in a confused tone, her fingers toying with the Joker’s hair.  
The Joker sighed. “Unappreciated,” he crowed, before pushing her onto the floor. Harley caught herself, and instead of falling flat, she cartwheeled onto her feet instead. She gave an even more exaggerated sigh than the Joker’s. “I suppose I should go ask Ivy then,” she said sadly.  
The Joker’s head darted up and he evaluated her with dark eyes. “Oh, _Harley_ ,” he purred. “I didn’t realise you were still seeing _her.”_  
Harley adjusted her top. “Well, I gotta have someone while you’re in the Asylum, Mr J.”  
Joker made a disgruntled noise and span around in his chair, back to her as he folded his arms. “I see how it is,” he mourned.  
“Mr J?”  
“Go,” he cried dramatically, flinging his head down on the desk. “Leave me.”  
“Oh Mr J.” Harley said, slinking back to the desk and putting a hand on his head. “It’s not like _that_!”  
The Joker lifted his head. “It’s _not?”_ he asked, in a hopeful tone.  
Harley almost collapsed onto him as she hugged his motionless form. “Not at all, Mr J!”  
“Oh Harley!” He said, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap. “I’m so glad,” he finished with a purr.


	7. The Joker/Harley Quinn - “Stop staring at me before I take your eyes out.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked together in a cell, Harley tries to convince Joker to have some _fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker/Harley #56 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131218303428/56-jokerxharley))

**“Stop staring at me before I take your eyes out.” The Joker growled at the girl on the opposite side of the cell. He was having a very, _very_ bad day.  
** Harley was lying flat on her stomach, head in her hands. “But Mr _J~,_ ” she said, “we’ve got this whole cell to ourselves. Let’s do something,” she sat up and tugged on her top suggestively, “ _fun.”_ She bit her bottom lip as she gazed at him hopefully.  
The Joker’s face twitched. “I,” he declared, “am having a very, _very_ bad day.”  
Harley jumped up to cross the cell and sit next to him. “Oh I know, Mr J. Let me help you take your mind off it.” Her fingers trailed along his back.  
The Joker’s head fell into his hands. “My plan was _perfect,”_ he whined.  
“It was that _bat,”_ Harley hissed.  
“My Bat,” the Joker mused. “My Dark King.”  
Harley bit back a wave of jealousy. “He broke your arm,” she complained instead.  
The Joker looked at his arm. “That’s the Bat for you,” he told her, stretching. He gave his laugh. “And did you see his face? It was _hilarious.”_  
Harley scowled and crossed her arms. Even when he wasn’t here, the Bat was getting in the way of her sex life.  
“I guess the next prank will have to be even more brilliant,” the Joker mused, unaware of Harley’s discontent. “Something that’ll really make him _split his sides._ “  
He let out another stream of laughter, and Harley wondered if she could sneak into Ivy’s cell.


	8. Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn - “You’re waiting for the right moment to say I told you so, aren’t you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy acts incredibly unhelpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy/Harley #52 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131219410218/haha-i-actually-do-have-a-dc-pairing-i-totally))

**“You’re waiting for the right moment to say I told you so, aren’t you?” Harley said in a sulky voice, tossing her her over her shoulder to shoot Ivy a suspicious look.  
** Ivy leant against the wall. “Who, me?” she asked in a deep, seductive voice. “I’m just here for the show.” She gestured to the tied up men in front of Harley.  
Harley scowled at them and let the head of her hammer touch the ground and she put her weight on the handle as she leant down to examine her prizes.  
The men were gagged, but their eyes were broadcasting what their mouths couldn’t say. Mostly a mix between ‘please don’t kill me’ and ‘omg these babes are hot.’  
Harley sighed. “What happened to the classy henchmen?”  
“Where have all the good men gone?” Ivy quoted.  
“And where _are_ all the gods?” Harley asked her.  
Ivy laughed and Harley shot her a smile.  
“I’d ask about the streetwise Hercules-”  
“But you’re afraid he’d turn up,” Ivy finished.  
Harley winked at her and slung her hammer over her shoulder as she strode over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Wanna get outta here?”  
Ivy pointedly looked over her shoulder at the men.  
Harley waved a hand. “Oh, I’m sure Bats will find them _eventually.”_ She looped her arm through Ivy’s. “Let’s try that new pizza place!”


	9. Posion Ivy/Harley Quinn - “Stop staring at me before I take your eyes out.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley turns up for some flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy/Harley #56 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131219410218/haha-i-actually-do-have-a-dc-pairing-i-totally))

**“Stop staring at me before I take your eyes out.” Ivy told the figure in the corner of her warehouse.  
** “But you look _sooo_ good, Ivy. Green suits you.” Harley stepped out of the shadows with a goofy grin and a wink before she slid in for a kiss.  
Ivy wrapped arms around her and hugged her for a moment, a hand sliding up to trace the side of Harley’s face.  
“Ooh, new perfume?” Harley asked.  
Ivy pointedly sniffed at her own hair. “Fresh soil,” she commented. “You just don’t get about gardens often.”  
Harley grinned up at her. “Only when I’m with you, baby, otherwise they just make me sad cos I _miss_ you.”  
There was a flash of _something_ in Ivy’s eyes, and Harley found herself locked in another passionate kiss.  
“I’m sure I can come up with a remedy for that,” Ivy whispered in her ear. 


	10. Batman/Superman - “You deserve the world, but since I cannot give that to you, I will give you the next best thing, which is my world.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark gives Bruce a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBat #7 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131220928543/holy-schnitzel-yay-a-drabble-game-for-dc-ill))

**“You deserve the world, but since I cannot give that to you, I will give you the next best thing, which is my world.”  
** Bruce had locked up, frozen. “You’re giving me a key to the Fortress?” he asked in a measured tone.  
“To the whole place,” Clark confirmed with a nervous smile.  
Bruce’s face twitched almost imperceptibly. “That was a cheesy line,” he said finally.  
“I thought that was what you liked about me,” Clark teased, his hand still outstretched, offering the keys.  
Bruce didn’t retort with a witty comeback like usual and Clark began to worry. Maybe this was too fast, too soon, maybe he’d come on too strong.  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at him and took the key, leaning in to plant a kiss on Clark’s cheek. “Thank you,” he said warmly. __  
Genuine warmth, Clark thought, his stomach doing flips. This was worth so much more than the small loss of privacy.  
Even as Bruce led him towards the restaurant they’d made plans for dinner at, Clark was already planning his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m like 95% sure the Fortress doesn’t really have keys, but lets pretend there are parts of the Fortress that are under lock and key so yeah~


	11. Batman/Superman - “You have no right to be there without my permission.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce confronts Clark after a particularly intimate mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBat #25 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131220928543/holy-schnitzel-yay-a-drabble-game-for-dc-ill))

**“You have no right to be there without my permission.” Bruce growled at him.  
** “I wasn’t- I didn’t-” Clark stuttered as Bruce forced him against a wall. “Bruce, I was _trying_ to save your life. I _did_ save your life.”  
”You invaded my brain. My mind,” Bruce leant in close, breath hot against Clark’s skin.  
This really wasn’t the time for Clark’s unrequited feelings to bubble- but they weren’t unrequited, were they? That’s what this was really about, that closed off room in Bruce’s mind, filled with…  
_Him._  
_Them._  
Together.  
“Bruce, you think I don’t-”  
“ _I don’t want to hear it.”_  
“Bruce, I just-”  
“Get. Out.” Bruce demanded through gritted teeth. “And don’t come back.”  
Clark opened his mouth again, but Bruce had already began backing away, fleeing to the other side of the Bat Cave.  
Clark’s head dropped and he took a deep breath before flying away, trying to escape the feeling he’d destroyed the best relationship he’d ever had.


	12. Batman/Superman - “But I don’t exist in your world!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce get into an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBat #47 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131220928543/holy-schnitzel-yay-a-drabble-game-for-dc-ill))

**“But I don’t exist in your world!” Clark burst out.  
** Bruce’s mouth snapped shut, and his face shifted from anger to evaluating. “Clark,” he growled in a tone that was actually one of his nicer ones. “What are you-”  
“I don’t,” Clark cut in exasperatedly. “Clark Kent doesn’t fit on Bruce Wayne’s radar.”  
“Superman fits on Batman’s,” Bruce reminded him.  
“But that doesn’t matter,” Clark said, running a hand through his hair. “Not to Clark and Bruce. We’re too.. different.”  
“Ever heard opposites attract?”  
Clark glared at him. “I’m not in the mood for jokes.”  
Bruce sighed and the tensions seeped from his shoulders. He was silent for a few seconds.  “Clark, it doesn’t matter about Bruce and Clark, or Batman and Superman.” He lifted his head and gazed into Clark’s eyes determinedly. “All that matters is us.”  
Clark’s mouth dropped open. “You really are a politician at heart,” he said finally.  
Bruce gave him a classic Bruce Wayne grin. “And you’re still a farm boy,” he chided. “Clark-”  
Clark sighed. “We’ll make it work, right?” he leant in and kissed him softly. “Just keep me away from the tabloids,” he whispered in his ear.  
Bruce made an amused noise. “Sound advice for everyone.”


	13. Beast Boy/Raven - “I think we’ve attracted attention, all right.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media gets wind of BBRae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBRae #36 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131276931718/36-raven-and-beast-boy-please))

**“I think we’ve attracted attention, all right.” Raven said, throwing down a magazine onto the coffee table in front of Beast Boy. The cover loudly proclaimed ‘Jump City’s Hottest Couple’, above a picture from the previous week, when Beasty had jumped into Raven’s arms for a kiss after they’d defeated the villain of the week.  
** Beast Boy discarded his game controller and he examined the magazine. There was an excited look in his eyes.  
Raven took a seat next to him, folding her arms, as Beast Boy flipped through the magazine to the article.  
He slung his arm over her shoulders. “Looks like the _super_ hot superheroine Raven is off the market, seen here locking lips with what our writers can only agree is the adorable- adorable!” he protested.  
A small smile played on Raven’s lips, her hand running through Beast Boy’s hair. “I think you’re adorable too.”  
Beast Boy’s face immediately went back to his default slickness. “Well you’re allowed to think I’m cute, you’re my girlfriend.”  
Raven quirked an eyebrow.   
“Ooh, there’s a poll!” Beast Boy said happily as he returned to the magazine. He pulled out his phone. “Hot or not?” he whispered to Raven.  
Raven rolled her eyes and stood up. “Have fun voting on our relationship.”  
“I’ll vote twice for you!” he called after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi they win the poll, 81% hot.


	14. Batman/Superman - “You’re waiting for the right moment to say I told you so, aren’t you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark goes behind Bruce's back and almost dies. Bruce is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBat #52 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131278657663/52-and-59-super-bat-if-you-could-please))

**“You’re waiting for the right moment to say I told you so, aren’t you?” Clark asked the figure behind him.  
** Batman didn’t say anything, sweeping past him to examine the fallen villain.  
Clark tapped his feet as Bruce looked him over. He finally stood up again and turned. “The police will be here in five minutes, we should go.”  
Clark followed him out silently.  
The Batplane was parked a little bit away, and it wasn’t till they were five miles away that Clark finally felt brave enough to talk.  
“Bruce-“  
Bruce made a noise and swiveled in his chair to face him, plane on autopilot. “I warned you,” he growled. “You went behind my back, and you _almost died.”_  
Clark’s hand went subconsciously to his shoulder, his suit ripped and the wound still aching. His eyes fell to the ground. There was no point arguing. They both knew why they did what they did.  
In the end, Clark was just trying to protect him. He had failed and got himself hurt, and Bruce was pulled into the mess anyway.  
Everything he had done, all his efforts to protect Bruce, they were all for naught, and he bore the mark on his shoulder, the one that declared to the world ‘Bruce was right’.  
What else was there to say?  
Bruce turned back to the controls.


	15. Batman/Superman - “I am pregnant, not brain damaged.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tries to convince Clark to let him go on a mission despite his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBat #59 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131278657663/52-and-59-super-bat-if-you-could-please))

**“I am pregnant, not brain damaged.” Bruce grumbled at Clark.  
** Clark looked at him, the same misty excited look in his eyes that he got everytime Bruce bought up his pregnancy. “That’s not what I meant,” he chided him lightly.  
Bruce crossed his arms, which had gotten significantly less intimidating as his waistline expanded. “I can work a computer.”  
Clark blinked at him with exaggerated patience. “I know.”  
“I’m going on-”  
Bruce found himself pushed against the wall. He had barely felt the move, Clark being extremely gentle with him even when he was being possessive.  
“You’re not coming.” Clark told him, in a tone as gentle as the push. He punctuated the sentence with a kiss to his jaw.  
Bruce felt wave of annoyance as his body reacted to that; ever since the pregnancy even something as simple as a kiss drove him wild. He closed his eyes a few seconds as he suppressed the urge to be clingy, to demand more attention from Clark, more touches.  
Clark let out a soft breath against Bruce’s skin. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised.  
Bruce’s eyes narrowed at him. He knew when he was being patronised.  
But Clark was looking at him without an inch of malice in his eyes, so Bruce sighed.  
“Be back soon,” he told him gruffly, and barely suppressed the moan when Clark gave him a passionate goodbye kiss.


	16. Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd - “I like boys.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comes out to Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd #23 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131280423138/alright-youre-writing-dc-prompts-now-jason-todd))
> 
> I was _definitely_ not thinking of shipping Jason with Dick or Roy or a older!Tim or anything because that’s _definitely_ not what I’ve been reading lately. Also this is pre-Death in the Family because I figure Red Hood!Jason would be more along the lines of Batman seeking him out and finding a half-naked guy in Jason’s safe house and then Jason shrugging as he downs a beer and going yeah what of it or giving him a look and daring him to comment on it idk. I mean I guess theoretically Jason could toss it out into a conversation non-chalantly, but I see that as more of a BatFamily story, with at least one other member of the group there, probably while they’re organising some sort of uncover mission or talking about some gay bar and Jason already knowing this stuff and Tim or whoever makes a comment and then he’s like yeah I’m gay, but like if it was just Bruce and Jason he’d probably not bring it up if you get what I’m saying.  
>  Btw, there’s a heavy emphasis on Jason worried about Bruce not accepting his interest in same sex relationships so if that triggers you best not read this.

“I like boys.”  
Bruce hesitated halfway towards the shower, and look back at the boy behind him.  
Jason’s face was red, a scowl already in place, waiting for…  
Bruce raised an eyebrow as he examined the boy. Inwardly he was beginning to panic. This was outside his area of expertise. He had spent the night hunting down thugs, beating up trained killers and wading through sewers. Somehow this was a hundred times harder.  
Jason was obviously waiting for something big. From the look on his face, Bruce suspected he thought Bruce was debating between kicking him out and beating him.  
Bruce was definitely thinking about beating up whoever ingrained this in him.  
Where was Dick when he needed him?  
Bruce took a few steps toward Jason, and Jason flinched.  
Bruce crouched down in front of him, his searching gaze meeting Jason’s defiant one.  
He placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Okay,” he said simply, then stood up again. He was three steps back towards the showers, when-  
“Okay?!?” Jason repeated, a mixture of anger and disbelief in his voice.  
Bruce shot a look over his shoulder. “Yes.”  
Jason’s fists were clenched, but he looked close to crying. “That’s it?”  
Bruce hesitated. Surely Alfred was around somewhere?  
“What would you want me to say?”  
Jason closed his mouth and opened it a few times. “I…” His lower lip trembled.  
“You should shower,” Bruce told him. “Alfred won’t like you dragging mud through the mansion.”  
Jason was tearing up now. “Yeah,” he said. “I’ll see you later?” The hope in his voice was unbearable.  
Bruce gave him a curt nod and swept away, mentally planning to ask Dick to talk to him.  
“Oh,” Jason said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know guys, the only Robin!Todd comic I’ve read is the Death in the Family arc back when I was in high school so my characterisation of him may be a bit off… but yeah.. enjoy~


	17. The Joker/Harley Quinn - “I love to colour you black and blue and have my mark all over you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker/Harley #10 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131405703268/10-joker-and-harley))

**“I love to colour you black and blue and have my mark all over you.” The Joker murmured, pulling the bedsheet down to examine the bruised form of the girl in bed next to him.  
** Harley lifted up her head tiredly. “Oh Mr J., I love wearing your marks.”   
“So you should,” the Joker replied, laughing as he pressed into one of the bruises on her back.   
She mewled under his touch and he made a satisfied noise. He leant over and bit at her shoulder and her back arced.   
“Very good Harley,” he approved.   
Harley relaxed into the bed, even as the Joker dug his nails in her sides. He had shaped her in his image and she was his to with as he pleased. His perfect little doll.   
Well, _perfect_ was an exaggeration. She was still too needy, too clingy, she needed to much attention.   
But then there were times like this, when she reacted _just right_. It almost distracted him from the thousands of unformed plans, the chaos he needed to survive.   
She whimpered and the noise in his head almost stopped.


	18. Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn - “In a few days people will have forgotten. And we can be together.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has big dreams for their relationship. Ivy is more realistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy/Harley #8 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131407607893/8-and-16-of-the-lovely-poison-ivy-and-harley))

**“In a few days people will have forgotten. And we can be together.” Harley pressed her forehead against Ivy’s.  
** Ivy kissed her softly. “Harley-”   
”No they will!” Harley burst out. “And we’ll be together, and-”   
”And the Joker will return,” Ivy said firmly. “And you’ll leave me again.”  
Harley’s lower lip trembled. “I won’t,” she said smally.   
Ivy closer her eyes. “Harley,” she tried again. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.   
Harley’s eyes were wet. “We’ll be together forever. BFFs. BGFs. Best Girlfriends Forever. You and me, Ivy and Quinn, painting the town red and green. And we’ll have a palace with a huge garden and a thousand naked serving boys and-”   
Ivy cut her off with a kiss. Harley would never really be hers. It only hurt to think about.


	19. Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn - “Please, just one more time. Okay? Once more and then I’ll leave you alone.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley comes back to Ivy after a bad breakup. Ivy's not sure she can do it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy/Harley #16 ([Read on Tumblr Here](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/131407607893/8-and-16-of-the-lovely-poison-ivy-and-harley))

**“Please, just one more time. Okay? Once more and then I’ll leave you alone.” Harley’s hands were tangling in Ivy’s hair, as if that would stop her running away.  
** Ivy pulled away anyway, ignoring the pain as the fingers tore through her hair. “You need to go.”  
“I came back for you.”  
“You _left_ me first.”  
“We have an arrangement.” Harley protested.  
Ivy closed her eyes. “Harley.”  
Harley pushed another kiss against her lips. Ivy helplessly opened her mouth and kissed her back. She could never deny Harley, never.  
Not even when it hurt this bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt game is still open, so if you guys want to prompt me, [ feel free to. ](http://missionsofabluebeetle.tumblr.com/post/128151559428/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-i-write-you-a)


End file.
